1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to water recreational devices and, more specifically, to sailing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices have been developed to propel individuals through the water by means of wind currents. Typically, a sail is mounted on a floatable device such as an air mattress, float, etc. on which the user reclines. Other types of sailing devices mount the sail on a floatable support member or board on which the user stands or lays. However, the use of such floats increases the complexity and cost of these sailing devices and do not provide a sufficient amount of control of the sail in the water. Particularly, since the previously devised body usable sail devices rigidly mount the sail to a floatable device, such as a surf board, air mattress or raft, etc., in certain wind and water conditions, these body sails have a tendency to twist thereby causing a rolling movement of the user which makes control of the body sail difficult.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device which overcomes the problems of previously devised body sailing devices. It would also be desirable to provide a body mountable sailing device which is easy to operate. It would also be desirable to provide a body sailing device which is formed of a minimum number of lightweight components which can be folded up for easy transport or storage. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a body sailing device which is adjustable for receiving different sized sails as well as to enable its use in varying weather conditions.